


Missing You

by RedXD



Series: I Want To Drown [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Neil mourns his friend.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to another oneshot of what happens after, but you don't need to read the other one to understand.

Five days ago. 

That’s how long. Sometimes he wonders if life would’ve been okay. If everything would’ve worked out if he had just found him earlier. If someone would have gotten to him in time.

Sometimes he thinks that it’s all a dream. A long, terrifying dream. 

Maybe he’s dreaming. Maybe no one is hurt. Maybe everyone is happy. Maybe nobody drowned in Lake Lilac. Maybe Max is still alive.

He’s not though. Neil knows this. Nikki knows this. Everyone knows this. 

He hates it all. Why did this stupid world have to take one of his best friends? Is it a sick, twisted joke? He wishes it was. 

Five days ago, when they found his body, he hadn’t said anything. He just pretended. He had thought that nothing was wrong. Everything was fine, the dead body wasn’t Max and the camp was the same as usual. 

But he’s known. Every since the moment he saw Max’s lifeless body in the water. Ever since Nikki screamed and the other campers walked over. Ever since the counselor’s dragged his body from the water. Since the moment that he saw people crying. Since the moment David called Max’s parents, only to find that said parents didn’t give enough of a shit to even come see their dead son. When they buried him, he had known. When they didn’t have camp activities for several days and still have yet to return to activities. When the camp was silent, he had known that there was nothing they could do.

_ Max isn’t coming back. _

His tent is empty now. The coffee machine is his only companion inside. The mug near it, words ‘NOPE’ across is, is still there, untouched. He misses him. He misses him.

He wants his friend back. He wants his friend back. His friend is gone, but he doesn’t want him to be. Why is Max gone? Why? 

Neil watches his hands shake now, sleep forgotten. He wants to turn back time, to do something. Max never said anything. He never screamed for help, or asked for comfort. He just all of a sudden is dead. No warning. 

Though he did get a letter. Nikki and David did too. The last one was for all of the camp as a whole. He’s reread his letter so many times he has it memorized. So many times it rings in his head like his heart beats in his chest. 

_ ‘To Neil, _

_ Sorry for being shitty. It’s kind of an asshole move to go and off myself. So sorry for that. Try and keep up the troublemaking with Nikki. Don’t let people like your parents tell you to stop. And hey, blow something up for me. I’ll say hi to satan for you when I meet him. _

_ Bye, Max.’ _

It’s simple, yet not enough. He wants more. This short letter. It’s all he fucking has. He doesn’t want the stupid letter. He wants his friend.

But he isn’t getting what he wants is he?

Cause’ that friend went and drowned in the lake while he was coding on his wreck of a pc. 

_ What a great friend. _

It doesn’t matter in the end.

There’s nothing he can do. No matter how much he wants to fix things. No matter how many times he prays to whatever fucking god is out there for them to give back Max. 

Fact is fact. And the fact is that Max is dead. 

He’s dead.


End file.
